


Biellmann | HoNyu

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fanfiction, M/M, biellmann, driwed, figure skating, honyu, kpop, theboyz, verivery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Chanhee and Hoyoung are acquaintances who eventually have to work together as a figure skating duet due to Hoyoung being forced to switch coaches after his own coach quit.





	1. Brief Words

**hi everyone! i've been wanting to write this for a while and a friend convinced me to do it despite already having so many unfinished stories.**

**this is another cross group story and i hope you'll love it just the same as any other.**

**In this story, i plan to really be real. meaning, i'm not going to just let them fall in love and that be that. but, as you know me, i hardly ever let the main interests have it easy, but i intend to** **try and** **go deeper in this story, especially with prompt i've presented.**

**and yes, i know technically in real life** **,** **duets are only mxf, but it's 2019 and i say same sex duets and whatnot should be a thing. like, i bet some guys n women would make awesome pairs.**

**i want to present the real aspect of having an identity crisis and whatnot when it comes to falling for someone of the same gender when you firmly identified as hetero. so yeah. i hope that's okay with you all.**

**ONE LAST THING! this story will have the same set up as He's Bad He's Worse (shameless promo but, if you haven't read it, go read it!), meaning, in order to know who's pov it is, look at the photo at the beginning of the story! (for those who don't know how facetime works, the person in the smaller box is you, and the rest of the screen is who you're talking to.)**

**i love you all, please continue to support me and enjoy the story.** 💖

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** Us ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse ** **(completed)**   
** Extricate ** **(completed)**   
** My Juyeon ** **(completed)**   
** "Boy, Love" ** **(completed)**   
** Apathetic ** **(completed)**   
** Airy ** **(completed)**   
** Podcast : Reverie ** **(completed)**   
** Pneuma **


	2. Lutz

"And he's done it again with his signature move." The crowd's silence rang loud in my ears as I neared the end of my long program. I stepped towards the other end of the rink and did a typical finishing move that I knew I could do with my current state.

The numbing silence had been replaced with the deafening sound of cheering. Numerous roses and other flowers littered the rink and were soon picked up by staff as I made my way off the ice. I loved the rush and thrill of every moment I spent in the ice. It was my home away from home. As I stepped off the rink, I couldn't help but notice a figure looming in the distance.

**_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._ **

I sat up in bed then frowned as whoever was calling interrupted my amazing dream. Amazing until that weird figure appeared. I was slow to answer my phone as I hoped it would end so I could sleep more. "Hello?" "You have exactly 10 minutes to get here before coach does." I practically jumped out of bed and rushed around to get ready. Coach Tenseung wasn't quite forgiving when it came to lateness. I've seen what he did to latecomers and I happened to be an unfortunate victim as well.

ㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑ

I pushed the door open then panted heavily as I stumbled to get to the rink. Did I make it? I couldn't tell. I emerged from the hall and felt the familiar coolness. No one was around.  _"I made it."_  "Oi!" I looked up then waved to a familiar face. "Are you practicing today too, Chaewo?" She nodded then left the bleachers. I double checked my skates and laces before taking off the hard guards and stepping onto the ice.

"Chanhee! Chanhee!" I came to a slow stop as I heard Chaewo calling out to me. "God, it's so hard getting your attention when you're on ice." "Sorry." We skated side by side as I waited for coach Tenseung. "Chae, is he really coming in today?" She was quiet then shook her head. "You lied?" "He did leave us instructions on what to do today." I couldn't forgive her for the white lie, but I was willing to let it slide as if not for her, I'd probably still be asleep in bed unknowing of it all. "He wanted me to practice first. So you could give tips and criticism in his place." "Sounds reasonable." I skated off to the edge then stepped off the ice.

ㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑ

"Chae, habits are hard to quit, but this really needs to be fixed." "I know! He tells me that every time but I..." I could tell she was trying her hardest, but none of what we're saying is helping. "Then, how about we camouflage it?" "Is there a way?" "Where there's a will, there's a way." I gave her instructions to follow and hoped it'd work. If not, then I didn't know what else could help her. I anxiously watched as she skated around once more, performing the specified moves Tenseung wanted her to practice.  _"You can do it Chae..."_  I counted of the number of spins. She had done it. I clapped then realized she wasn't paying me any mind.

She came to a stop and also cane back to her senses. "Did I do it?" "Amazingly." She broke out into a smile then skated over to me. "You're a miracle." "Now you're exaggerating, Chae." I was far from being called such a thing, yet all my figure skating life, I've been called miracle. And now it's evolved to the Biellmann Miracle. Is there something they see that I can't? A noise was heard and we both looked in the direction it came from. "Coach?" "You really do deserve the name miracle, Chan." I frantically shook my head. "I don't. I'm nowhere near as good as the old Miracle."

"I beg to differ. I'm positive within a few years, you'll even surpass the old Miracle." Surpass? It was impossible. No one in decades had come close to even reaching that level. Not even myself. "I think you can do it too, Chanhee." "You too, Chae?" "We're only speaking the truth. Coach can see the hidden potential in you that you can't even seem to see yourself." I quietly sighed as they thought high of be despite me only having competed a few times. I was known, but not worldwide. Regionally? Partially I could say. "Anyway, it's your turn for practice, Chan." "Right." Chaewo have my shoulder a squeeze before stepping off to the side.


	3. Salchow

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I found myself alone in the rink late at night. The people who run the place have long since trusted me to lock up when I stay late, but I had to give them a heads up before the last person left. It usually got a tad bit colder the later it got, so I usually made sure to wear something slightly heavier. Naturally, it'd be harder to move with heavy clothes, but I assumed I've gotten used to it. I've been coming to this place for as long as I could remember.

I made my last revolution then heard clapping. "Astounding." I turned around then smiled. "Mom." I skated over to her then leaned over to give her a hug. "What possessed you to come over here? I thought you hated the cold." "I may not like the cold, but it wouldn't kill me to come see my son practice." I loved my mother dearly. She was always willing to stick things out for me ever since I was very young. "Should I put dinner in the microwave?" "Nah, I was actually just finishing up." She smiled then waved me away to close up.

ㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑ

We walked side by side as the warm night air melted away the numbness that took hold of my body. "You're no longer curious huh?" I looked at her as she looked straight ahead. "Curious about what?" "Who your father is." I let an "oh" escape my lips as I remembered. After a few years of asking, I had finally collected myself and accepted things for the way they were. "Why do you bring it up now?" "I think you finally deserve to know." I took her hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. There was a reason she felt the need to hide it, and whatever it was, I was ready.

I placed my bag off to the side as we started to get settled. "Go wash your hands then come sit down. We'll talk over dinner." "Okay."

I slid into the seat across from hers then started to eat. "I don't know who your father is." I paused mid grab then looked at her. "Are you saying...?" "Yes. You're a result from a one night stand. I was lucky that your grandparents were supportive and helpful. Otherwise, I wasn't sure what I would've done with you." I had completely lost my appetite. I placed my chopsticks off to the side then pushed my bowl away. "Chan?" "Is that everything?" "Yeah, that's really it." I got up from my seat and walked to my room. "Chan, at least eat something..."

ㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑ

I lied in bed in dark as I didn't expect to learn I was the result of a one night stand. I had thought it was more of he left when he found out my mother was pregnant with me. I thought I was ready, but it's obvious that I was off the mark. I sighed heavily then looked at the positives. I wasn't aborted, I have a wonderful mom and grandparents, I was able to attend school and lived a pretty decent life. Maybe things wouldn't have been so glamorous if he had decided to raise me with my mother. Maybe it would've been better.

"Chan?" "It's open." The door opened and I shielded my eyes from the light. "Why are you lying in the dark? Do you want to ruin your eyesight?" "Maybe..." "Say that louder." "Nothing." I felt my bed dip then a familiar warmth on my forehead. "Are you upset?" "Yes and no." "Any way I can fix that?" "Yeah." "How?" I sat up then hugged her from the side. "Love me like you always do..." She chuckled then rubbed my back. I could never stay angry with her for long, even if I tried. "Do you have practice tomorrow?" "Yeah." "I'll stop by when I can so I can take pictures and brag about you." "Mooooom..."

ㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑ

I turned in my sleep then opened my eyes. It was a quarter to 7. I thought about going back to sleep, but the sun rise had caught my eye. I quietly moved over to my window then stared at the sky as it slowly and gradually changed colors. I understood why some people traveled to places just to watch the sun rise. It was pretty relaxing and refreshing. I felt like I had received a new life. Maybe practice would go smoothly today.


	4. Camel

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I gracefully turned into a camel spin followed by a donut. I was trying out a new routine Tenseung had suggested to use in an upcoming competition I was able to qualify for. It wasn't a major thing, but even the small experiences could help a person grow. "Chan!" I lost my focus and ended up running into the wall while in the spiral position. "Oh my, I'm sorry Chan!" "It's fine Chae..." I just wanted to know what was so important that she had to break my focus. She knew better than to do that.

"I saw coach." "Okay...?" "With someone around our age." Now that was news. "Where?" "Outside. I don't really know what's going on, but their faces were serious." Someone our age and talking seriously with coach. "Gender?" "Male." "I wouldn't worry about it. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the routine." She nodded, but she still seemed concerned about the person outside. "Chae, don't worry. Tenseung will let us know if anything is going to change." That seemed to have alleviated her worries some.

I counted the spins in my head then frowned as I found myself landing too early. What was it that I was missing? I tried again then had a faulty landing and almost fell onto the ice. "Chan!" "I'm fine Chae..." "Huh?" I looked up then noticed she hadn't seen my fall. "Tenseung is coming with the person." I got back onto my feet then skated over to her. Their figures emerged from the hall and we anxiously awaited our coach's words. "Chanhee." "Yes?" He placed a hand on the guy's shoulder then smiled. "Meet your new partner, Bae Hoyoung."

Did I hear right? New partner? "What?" "Coach..." He looked at Chaewo who quieted down. "A partner? I thought I was going to be a solo." "You were, but then Hoyoung here arrived." I looked at Hoyoung who looked like a deer in headlights. Did my expression frighten him? "So what about the competition...?" "You'll still attend, but from then on, you'll be known as a duet with Hoyoung." I looked at Hoyoung again who still looked like a deer in headlights. "Coach, I don't think I'm ready to accept this." "I figured as much. I'll let you two on your own. Chaewo." "Coming."

She mouthed me a "good luck" before hurrying off with coach Tenseung. We stood on opposite sides in silence. "Show me what you got." "Sure..." I stepped aside to let him onto the ice. I wasn't expecting much from how he looked, and my patience started to wear thin as he hadn't moved. "You can start you know." "Sorry. I was thinking." For that long? He took off and pulled off a mohawk and an axel jump with ease. It didn't stop there. He had proved me wrong. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His soft demeanor had completely changed and I swore I was looking at another person. This couldn't be the same Hoyoung that looked like a deer.

"Sorry, I got into a moment. Was it good enough...?" He was asking me if it was good enough? That was like asking if you should eat or starve. "It was great. You really know your stuff." He skated over to me then smiled softly. It was an innocent smile that resembled his earlier appearance. "If you don't mind me asking..." I tilted my head slightly. "That girl, are you two a couple?" I blinked at his question. What gave him such an idea? "No. We're not." "Ah, I thought you might've been with the way you looked at each other." I shook my head and waved his thoughts away.

"Have you had a partner before, Hoyoung?" He shook his head as we skated around the rink. "So we're both beginners..." "Yeah." Silence blanketed us as the only sounds heard we're our skates on the ice. "Why did you come here?" It took a moment to realize I had sounded accusatory, kind of. "I didn't-" "It's fine. I suddenly show up and ruin your plans and dreams of being a solo skater. It's understandable that you'd dislike me." I felt a bit of guilt hit as he might've taken it negatively. "I'm sorry, I should've phrased it better. I just wanted to know your reason for coming."

He quietly hummed then looked at me. "Can we try something?" "What?" He took my hands in his and proceeded to skate backwards. "The reason I came here..." I noticed that we were skating without problems in this position. "My coach quit." "What?" We started to turn, but he misstepped and dragged me down to the ice with him. "Ouch..." "I'm so sorry..." I waved it off as I got up and held my hand out to him. He took my hand and I couldn't help but notice that his fingers were slender. "So, your coach just quit? Did they say why?" He shook his head with a somber look. "So you came here? Does this mean you live nearby?"

We sat on a bench as we decided to talk off the ice. I wiped my blades with a towel as he talked. "This place was the closest from my home, so I came here. Then I ran into your coach. I was surprised to hear he knew me." I looked at him then gasped. "You were at the regionals two years ago, right?" He blinked then gasped as well. "You were there?" "Yeah!"

I couldn't help but laugh as we had already met before. "Our meeting was so brief, so I easily forgot you." "Same here." I deemed him a nice guy and started to wonder if we'd work well together. "But, I apologize. When Tenseung said he'd take me in, I didn't think he meant like this. If you're unhappy with it, I'm fine with finding another place." He slung his bag over his shoulder then left.

ㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑ

After a few hours of more practice, I decided to pack up for the day. The image of Hoyoung's face flashed in my mind as I thought of earlier. Did I really seem that distraught by his arrival? My reaction to everything was normal. Suddenly springing the idea of a duet on your student after telling them you were going to help them grow as a solo act. It was probably a surprise for Hoyoung as well as from what he said earlier, he didn't come here with the intent of being a duet. Just what is coach thinking? Putting two strangers together who were on the path to solo stardom?


	5. Toe Loop

"Hey." "Hey." I sat down at the table and ate. I frowned then pushed some food towards him. "Eat." "Right." He placed his phone down and I wasted no time in taking it away from him. "Hoyoung." "Would you rather mom did it?" We both knew how she got whenever we used technology at the table when eating. As if on cue, a familiar hummed tone was heard.

"Good morning. How are my two favorite males?" We responded with "good" as she took her seat with us. "Did you cook this morning, Hoyoungie?" I twitched at the nickname. I didn't like it back then and I still don't now, but she never listened. "Of course. It was either that or I-we starve." She was always the last to rise on Sunday mornings for whatever reason. Any other day she's up before the lord is. "Are you going out today?" "Yeah. I'm going to the rink to get familiar with it." I knew bringing it up would result in a lecture, but I didn't care. I loved figure skating, and not even my parents could change my mind.

ㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑ

I looked out the window of a bus as we passed stores and houses. My parents for some reason had a strong distaste for figure skating, but would never tell me why. Compared to football, this was somewhat safer. The bus slowly came to a stop as it announced which stop. It was where I used to get off to go and practice. Until my coach quit. No one at the rink was able to contact her, and it seemed as if had moved as well. If given the chance, I'd simply ask her why she quit.

The bus stopped and I got up from my seat. From here it'd be about a ten minute walk. It wasn't a bad walk, but it probably will be come the colder months. I made a brief stop in a convenience store as I always had since I've been going to this new rink. "Going to the rink again?" "Oh, you're here today, Gyehyeon?" "Yeah. Had something important to do last week." I walked over to the refrigerator then grabbed a bottle of water. "So, tell me what I missed last week?" I placed the bottle on the counter then watched him ring it up. "That's ₩1,684.57." I handed over ₩2,000 then received my change.

"Well, we practiced together again. That Chaewo girl...I'm pretty sure she has an affinity for Chanhee. Her entire face lights up whenever we talk about him. She talked about him for like a whole five minutes." Gyehyeon chuckled as I talked more about Chaewo and her antics. "Oh yeah, I met someone new last week." "Oh? Who?" "Kevin. He's good, but not as good as Chanhee and I. He's a bit...accident prone." He slightly gasped then asked how he had gotten as far as he did. "I don't really know myself, but he's pretty determined. You should come over sometime." "Duly noted."

I checked the time then quietly gasped as I was running late. "Gotta go!" I took off then heard him call my name. "You left this!" He tossed it to me and I barely managed to catch it. "See you!" I picked up my pace as I was still a good 4 minutes away.

ㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑ

My back ached as coach Tenseung pushed me forward. "Last one." "You've said that three times already." "Then do it properly." I cursed under my breath as he pushed me forward once more. "That's better, Hoyoung." I was soon let go and told to get on the ice to practice with Chanhee. I cracked my back then welcomed the pleasant sensation. Then came the pain. _"Note to self, talk to Gyehyeon less so I don't end up late."_ I took off the hard guards then stepped into the ice.

"You're usually on time. What happened?" I looked at Chanhee as I didn't expect him to care. Then again, me not being here affected him too as we were now partners. I still felt bad about intruding on Chanhee's life like this. "Hoyoung?" "Huh?" "Did you hear me?" I nodded then rejoined hands with him. "I missed the bus. The next one came late." It was a plausible lie. I couldn't possibly tell him it was because I was chatting for too long. "Understandable." We made another turn and I smoothly turned so that I was now facing him.

"Are you busy after practice?" "I planned to finish up on homework. Then get ahead as always." Was he inviting me out? Did he see me as someone he wanted to become friendly with? "I see. Maybe next time." "W-Wait, it doesn't have to be done right away. I can spare time." "Really?" I nodded then skated away from him to perform the last jump with him. Just as I came down to land, I missed my timing and fell. _"Fuck..."_ My side was now in pain. "You okay?" "No." How could I miss my timing? This was the first time I've fallen since we practiced this routine.

I took his hand then sighed. "Is something on your mind?" "Not really." In truth, a lot was, but I didn't think it was a good idea to just unload on him. "Do you mind if I do a few exercises on my own?" "Go ahead.." I skated away from him in hopes a bit of exercise might make a difference.

 


End file.
